The invention relates to a filter or filter-element suited for Modified Electro-Dialysis purposes, particularly for purification or demineralizing of liquids with respect to impurities in the form of ions or ionic complexes of heavy metals or noble metals. The invention also includes a method for manufacturing such a filter or filter-element. The invention further relates to the use of such a filter or filter-element.